


eavesdrop

by thelittlefanpire



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlefanpire/pseuds/thelittlefanpire
Summary: After spending months an ocean apart, Bellamy and Clarke enjoy an evening alone, where they rediscover their love for one another while walking along the forest paths of their home on the ground.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51
Collections: Bellarke January Joy 2021





	eavesdrop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 19 of Bellarke January Joy 2021.
> 
> This is a super simple idea I was inspired to write that came from an Instagram post I saw. It’s really short, sweet, and oh, so soft...which is all I want from life right now, so I figured you all would enjoy it too! 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts and don’t forget to check out all the great Bellarke works this month on tumblr!
> 
> title and vibes from the song, Eavesdrop by The Civil Wars.

It had been a very long winter for the people of Arkadia. Heavy snow and low temperatures had kept them indoors for most of the season. The ground was frozen solid and the winds blew harshly over the barren fields and wasted gardens. Thankfully, after years of being on the ground, their storehouses were stocked with nuts and dried meat from the fall harvest. Sickness still ravaged the elderly and the weak, but eventually, spring began to bloom and with it a renewal of life.

Though, the season had felt even longer for Bellamy and Clarke. The couple had spent months apart, with Clarke at home in Arkadia, and Bellamy out on a journey across the ocean with Floukru.

The seafaring clan had happened upon a military ship, from before the apocalypse, and had restored it so they could voyage farther across the ocean in search of other survivors of Praimfaya. It had been one hundred and fifteen years since the end of the modern world. There had to be survivors like the ones the Ark found when they landed in the eastern hemisphere almost twenty years ago.

Bellamy, as captain of the Ark Guard, volunteered swiftly for the chance to go. He had once told Clarke, after a visit on the oil rigs, that being on the sea reminded him of space. She hadn’t agreed with him, probably because of the seasickness she always experienced on the water. But Bellamy’s diplomacy and leadership skills would be most useful for the adventure so of course, he would go.

It was the longest they had spent apart since landing on the ground so many years ago. Back then, Clarke wouldn’t have been able to stand letting him go without her, but she had other responsibilities nowadays.

She could hear them running around at the top of the Dropship now. Two little sets of feet running around in one room and a blaring of music from the other that echoed down the floors to where Clarke was standing in front of her mirror.

She held a soft cotton dress, black with tiny white dots, against her abdomen. Bellamy had it sent to her a few months back for their anniversary. He had arranged it with Maya, who lived in Mount Weather, and she had procured the material and a seamstress to make it for him.

It wasn’t something anyone on the ground usually wore. It wasn’t the most practical garment for work as the sleeves fell to the shoulders and it rested at the calves. But Clarke didn’t do much _work_ these days. Not the hard labor of building a community, or healing in Mount Weather’s infirmary with her mother, or co-leading a hundred delinquents with Bellamy and Wells. Now, she spent her days nurturing her children and keeping up her home.

Clarke slipped on the dress now. It didn’t fit at first when it had first arrived at her door, but she prayed it would today. Because today, part of her heart was returning home.

The dress fit snugly across her chest, but freely down her waist hiding her aging bits that hung widely at her hips no matter how much she tried to firm it up. It was easier when she was younger to bounce back after she had Madi, but with AJ and then Aurora, she didn’t fit inside her body the same way anymore. Which was more than okay with her husband, Clarke knew this. So she smoothed the dress down confidently and swung her long blond hair over her shoulders then twirled her fingers around the locks to refresh her curls.

As she stared at herself in the mirror, butterflies erupted in her stomach at the faint, familiar sound of the Rover in the distance. She called up to Madi that she would be home later and to look after her siblings, then she hurriedly stepped outside.

The grass that was growing again in the meadow around the Dropship had been clipped down by Monty a few days ago. She had helped him wrangle the vines that were covering the rocket and touched up its paint, too. Like her body, Clarke wanted their home to appear at its best today. Bellamy had been away for so long.

The Rover door opened and without looking up, Clarke’s whole body picked up on the cadence of his stride across the grass and up to the Dropship landing. Two beats and she was finally in his arms.

 _Oh, God._ She had missed him so much. She missed the feel of his strong arms around her, missed the smell of cologne that clung to his shirt, and missed the feel of her fingers in the curls at the base of his head.

Bellamy must have missed her as well because he didn’t move, but his body slowly relaxed as the tension of time and distance melted away as he held her. His nose was buried into her hair and Clarke knew it smelled of his favorite strawberries that grew on the mountainside. He breathed her in deeply and they stood on the landing quietly.

An impish wind wrapped around them slyly eavesdropping on their rapid hearts calming down into a steady beat together as they held one another, not wanting to let go.

A sound from above eventually startled them apart. Bellamy’s face shot up to the window he had created for the kids’ bedroom. Three round faces looked back at him with excitement. He waved and the trio giggled waving frantically back.

“They’ve missed you. Wait until you see how much they’ve all grown,” Clarke said hoarsely overcome with emotions. She was hoping, selfishly, to spend a few moments alone with Bellamy before he was swarmed by his children. Madi, their oldest at fourteen, was going to distract her toddler brother and sister for their parents to slip away, but…

“I can’t wait to see them but first…” Bellamy’s deep voice trailed off as he signaled to Madi, the three heads soon disappeared, and then Bellamy was leaning down to kiss Clarke. She was still caught up in the roughness of his voice on her ears after months of silence between them, but then his lips were on hers.

Laughter bubbled up from her chest as the hairs on his face tickled her nose and cheeks. “What is this?” She reached up and ran her palm over the jaw that could usually cut glass feeling the soft bristles there now. Bellamy grunted a response, but continued to kiss her lips and down her neck as she explored the shape of his body under his fingertips. His hand fell down her backside and he echoed her words when he gripped her bottom tightly and pulled her back into him.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Clarke murmured.

“Me, too. Want to take a walk with me? I picked up some mulled wine from Jasper on the way here...to keep the chill away.”

“Aren’t you tired?”

“My legs have only walked the length of a ship that was way smaller than all of Factory Station for like the last six months. Let’s watch the sunset, babe.”

“Okay,” she chuckled.

It had been an exceptionally warm day and the night wouldn’t be too cold in her dress, but Clarke brought a well-worn sweater with her just in case. She followed Bellamy to the Rover and he handed her a jug of warm wine.

They walked along the forest paths around Arkadia, warm drink and lover in hand, learning of how the last few months had been and relearning each other. They explored how their hands fit back together as they marveled at the earth’s reawakening. Fresh green moss covered the forest floors and mother birds were singing their nightly tales to their hatchlings.

Bellamy explained, firstly, how the people on the lands across the ocean, not only existed but were friendly and open to forming an alliance with them. He told her of his time on the ship, how Floukru welcomed him and the others from Skaikru into their ranks, how effortless it was to lead them all, how the rhythm of the waves rocked him to sleep, and how much of a pain in his ass Raven Reyes continued to be.

Clarke, in turn, told him how much Madi, AJ, and Aurora had learned and grown, how many they had lost in the snowy days, and how Wells was handling things as Chancellor without Bellamy, his Captain, or Raven, his everything, at his side.

Mostly they just couldn’t stop saying how much they had missed one another.

They finally arrived at the Trading Post, which was becoming more of a market, at the boundary between Arkadia and Trikru, as the sun was going down. Small bonfires lit up the darkening sky around them, lighting up a path, and as they walked Clarke spotted a cart that had a plethora of books piled upon it. She was eying one stack while Bellamy eyed another, and they made an unspoken plot to find a book the other would enjoy.

There were some familiar titles Bellamy had on their bookshelves that Clarke recognized, along with randoms pulled from Mount Weather’s library and gathered or traded from all the clans. So many books of adventure and action, but Bellamy and Clarke had lived a lifetime of those. She was looking for something softer and simpler.

Buried under tomes of geography texts and maps, Clarke’s eye caught on a small book without a cover. The pages were yellowed and crinkled but as her eyes flew over the first few lines she knew she had found the perfect book.

She skipped over to where Bellamy was thumbing through his own selection and she held it up to him. He smirked as they traded paperbacks. Though his book had a cover, the first lines of it matched Clarke’s gift precisely.

“The Poetry of Pablo Neruda,” they both read the title aloud, in awe at how they had perfectly picked out the same book in the sea of works here.

Clarke skimmed through a few more pages next to the warm light of a fire, blushing at some poems and tearing up at others. All the feelings she had ever had for her love was mimicked in the pages of the works of a man from long ago. When she looked up at Bellamy, his brown eyes were flickering with the reflection of the flames and something else smouldering darkly as he gazed at her.

They couldn't make it back to the Dropship fast enough so they could read the poetry to each other in their little home, curled up in each other’s arms, where the soft snoring of their children would surround them.

Clarke’s heart felt like it would burst and mend simultaneously with all it’s pieces back together in one place.

In that peacefulness, her eyes would began to drift close as Bellamy whispered the last stanzas of Sonnet XVII:

“ _I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where._

_I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;_

_Therefore, I love you because I know no other way_

_Than this: where I does not exist, nor you,_

_So close that your hand on my chest is my hand,_

_So close that your eyes close as I fall asleep_.”


End file.
